1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for coordinating the transmission and reception operations of a plurality of radio modules in a communications apparatus, and more particularly to a method coordinating the transmission and reception operations of a plurality of radio modules in a communications apparatus to avoid traffic collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communications technology, mobile electronic devices may now be provided with more than one wireless communications service, such as a Bluetooth, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), which is also called wireless local area network (WLAN), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) wireless communications service, and so on. In this regard, overlapping or adjacent operating frequency bands among the different wireless communications services causes transmission performances thereof to degrade. Table 1 below shows the operating frequency band for a WiMAX, WLAN and Bluetooth wireless communications service.
TABLE 1Category of Wireless Communications ServicesWireless Communi-Usagecations serviceFrequency bandWide Area Network (WAN)WiMAX2.300-2.400GHz2.496-2.690GHz3.300-3.800GHzLocal Area Network (LAN)WLAN2.412-2.4835GHz4.9-5.9GHzPersonal Area Network (PAN)Bluetooth2.402-2.480GHz
As shown in Table 1, the frequency bands of WLAN and Bluetooth overlap with each other. In addition, the frequency bands of WLAN and Bluetooth are adjacent to the frequency bands of the WiMAX. When these wireless communications services are integrated in a mobile electronic devices, simultaneous transmission and reception by different wireless communications services may cause transmission interference. For example, the WLAN's frame may be corrupted by the Bluetooth transmission, and the Bluetooth frames may also be affected if the Bluetooth module hops into WLAN's working channels.
Therefore, a method for coordinating the transmission and reception operations of a plurality of radio modules in a communications apparatus is highly required.